Yamatonokami Yasusada
"Kiyomitsu has always been my partner, so of course I love her!" - Touken Mew Mew Yamatonokami Yasusada (大和守安定) is one of the main heroine of Touken Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Macaron. 'Appearance' 'Yasusada' |-|Physical= Yasusada is a pale skinned girl with cyan azure hair tied into a ponytail paired with cat-like aero eyes. |-|Casual= Her casual clothes are cute, and consist of a light blue blouse with a white ribbon wrapped just below the chest, a ruffled layered skirt which is light blue, and white and a pair of sandals that are black with the platform being white. |-|School= Her school uniform consists of a white dress shirt, red bow, beige vest, red skirt, black leggings and brown school shoes. |-|Cafe= Her café uniform consists of a light orchid dress with a Persian pink strapless apron that's tied from the back, white bow, Persian pink wrist garters and thigh garter on her right thigh with light orchid lace. Her shoes are Persian pink heels and she wears white thigh high socks. 'Mew Macaron' As Mew Macaron her hair turns a Persian pink color and eyes turn into a light orchid color and her hair stays in the ponytail but becomes knee-length, she also gains a pair of Andean mountain cat ears and tail. Her outfit is a pink knee-length Chinese-style dress, light pink stockings, pink flats and a light pink bow on her left ear. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with light pink lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, an Andean mountain cat, is on her chest. 'Personality' Yasusada is known as being very respectable in public: kind, sarcastic or a jokester, and someone who plays with kids often. Towards her fellow comrades, however, she was known to be very strict. As such, it appears Yamatonokami took after her owner, Okita Souji. She can also get easily worked up when she's in a fight and forget she's not alone. 'Abilities' 'Weapon and Attack' Yasusada's weapon is the Macaron Rapier, a rapier sword with the guard being Persian pink and its handle colored light orchid. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the guard. Her attack is Ribbon Macaron Pierce, in which she raises it and then she rushes towards her opponent, the blade now facing toward the opponent as she pierces them. 'Story' Yamatonokami was forged by a swordsmith of the same name in the year 1655. Sometime later, she came under the possession of Okita Souji, who she was fond of and looked up to. 'Relationships' 'Yamatonokami Yasusada' The most important person to her. If it wasn't for Yamatonokami, Yasusada wouldn't have been crafted by him and she wouldn't be where she is today. 'Okita Souji' He was once her owner when she was still a sword, but Yasusada loved Okita and looked up to him. If it wasn't for becoming his sword she wouldn't have been able to meet Kiyomitsu. 'Kashuu Kiyomitsu' They've known each other since they were both in possession of Okita Souji and has been good friends since then. Yasusada loves Kiyomitsu and will do anything for her. Has a close relationship with Kashuu Kiyomitsu and often get into fights with each other. They may look like polar opposites but are actually very similar. 'Izuminokami Kanesada' One of Yasusada's other close friends. Yasusada and Kanesada met after both became in possession of two of the Shinsengumi members, Okita Souji and Hijikata Toshizou. 'Horikawa Kunihiro' Yasusada's other close friend. Since Yasusada and Kunihiro were owned by Okita Souji and Hijikata Toshizou alongside Kiyomitsu and Kanesada those four became very close friends and she considers her one of them. 'Development' She was inspired by Yamatonokami Yasusada from Touken Ranbu: Hanamura to be created, which was how Touken Mew Mew was created as a series. 'Gallery' Mew Macaroon.png|Mew Macaroon Yasusada's Cafe Uniform.png|Yasusada's Café Uniform Yasusada's School Uniform.png|Yasusada's School Uniform Yasusada's Casual Clothing.png|Yasusada's Casual Clothing Andean Mountain Cat.jpg|Andean Mountain Cat Macaroons.jpg|Macaron 'Trivia' * The Andean mountain cat is a small wild cat native to the high Andes that has been classified as Endangered by IUCN because fewer than 2,500 individuals are thought to exist in the wild. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Charmy Papittoson from Black Clover. * Her English voice actress is the same as Nebra Silva from Black Clover. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is MacaApier. * She's based and named after the Uchigatana Sword onced owned by Okita Souji, the first captain of the Shinsengumi. Category:Princess Mew Category:Touken Mew Mew Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Touken Mew Mew Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Members of Touken Mew Mew